Reliable inexpensive electrical connectors are required in a wide variety of applications. Where such connectors are used in mass manufacturing operations, it is particularly important that a minimum amount of assembly of the connectors is performed at the place where the connectors are used. Therefore, any reduction in the number of steps required to finally assemble the connectors and perform the connection is highly advantageous. The present invention requires minimal assembly at the user's facility. Instead, the user simply inserts wires or cables into male and female housings, respective locking caps are pushed into place and the connection can then be performed.